The invention relates to a network.
Networks of the type as discussed herein generally connect terminals via lines that can be used for exchanging data. These networks can take the form of computer networks which connect several computer units, printers, copiers, scanners and similar terminals to each other. In general, these networks can also be used to connect terminals in the form of household devices such as door controls, roller shade controls, washing machines, refrigerators and heating units. Networks of this type essentially have the purpose of allowing the various terminals to be controlled from a central location.
Networks such as the Ethernets represent one example for networks of this type. A further development of the Ethernet is the so-called Power over Ethernet, wherein for this type of network the lines are used not only to transmit data, but also to transmit a supply voltage for supplying power to the terminals. The advantage of these systems is that power-supply cables can be saved, so that the wiring expenditure for setting up the network can be reduced noticeably. However, only devices having a low power requirement, typically up to 15 Watt, can be supplied in this way.